narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kisame Hoshigaki
| english = }} is a missing-nin from Kirigakure and was partnered with Itachi Uchiha within Akatsuki. Background Kisame is a former member of Kirigakure's , an ever-changing group of ninja that wield particularly large weapons in battle.Naruto manga chapter 142, page 4 While in Kirigakure, Kisame is known to have formed a connection to Suigetsu Hozuki and his brother. His former country, the Land of Water, now seeks him out for plotting to overthrow its government and being involved in numerous assassinations.Naruto manga chapter 141, page 4 Kisame would later join Akatsuki and be partnered with Itachi Uchiha. Appearance Kisame has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Even his name, , means "Demon Shark", while his last name, Hoshigaki means star ghoul. Personality Kisame is rather battle-loving, enjoying having to fight others, although, paired with Itachi, who only fights when necessary, is usually forced to leave a fight. Usually when this happens, he states to his opponent(s) that they "don't know how lucky they are." Like other characters who have trained to be one of the Seven Swordsmen, Kisame enjoys mutilating his opponents, as seen when he suggests cutting off Naruto Uzumaki's legs to make him easier to carry.Naruto manga chapter 145, page 18 Kisame is also one of the few members of Akatsuki that gets along well with his partner. Kisame has a loyalty to Itachi, willing to take any commands he gives without complaints and constantly looks out for his well-being. Although Kisame does have his pride, he acknowledges Itachi as the stronger of their duo. Still he seems to like mocking and questioning Itachi on occasion, such as commenting on how he sounded a little sad about Orochimaru almost destroying the Leaf Village. Weapon & Abilities Kisame is said to be the strongest of the Mist Swordsmen. Kisame is so strong that Guy needed to open his 6th chakra gate to beat a clone with only 30% of Kisame's power. Kisame's weapon is called , a sentient, scale-covered sword that shaves off skin instead of cutting. Samehada is also capable of absorbing chakra, but requires Kisame's chakra to do it. Only Kisame is allowed to wield Samehada;Naruto manga chapter 258, page 2 if anyone besides him tries to pick it up, spikes protrude from its handle and it returns to Kisame's side.Naruto manga chapter 257, page 17 Kisame has also been known to display astonishing speed and incredible physical strength. He uses water-based jutsu in combination with his powerful physical attacks.Naruto Anime Episode 82 His shark-like qualities carry over to the type of techniques he uses in battle, as he often shapes bodies of water into the forms of sharks that proceed to attack opponents.Naruto manga chapter 141, page 16''Naruto'' manga chapter 258, page 10 If there is no water source where he happens to be fighting, Kisame can use Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave to create a lake's worth of water to be used for attacks.Naruto manga chapter 256, page 3 Kisame is also noted to have a particularly large amounts of chakra in his reserves (Karin states she has never seen so much chakra in one place), though it is unknown how much he can use; even when he fights at 30% power in one instance''Naruto'' manga chapter 260, page 16 his chakra supply is compared to that of a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox-enhanced Naruto Uzumaki during the Chunin Exams.Naruto manga chapter 256, page 2 Part I Return of Itachi arc Kisame is first introduced alongside Itachi during a mission to kidnap Naruto Uzumaki. After he and Itachi gain attention due to their unusual clothing, Kisame and Itachi face off against Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi, two Konoha Jonin. The two Jonin stand little chance and are almost immediately defeated. The arrival of Kakashi Hatake, however, prevents the two's deaths. While Itachi fights Kakashi, Kisame waits patiently for Itachi's victory. After Itachi orders Kisame to kidnap Kakashi and kill Asuma and Kurenai, Might Guy arrives and kicks an attacking Kisame in the face, to which Kisame resents to this day. Following Guy's arrival, Itachi orders Kisame to retreat, not wanting to start a war. Itachi and Kisame then continue hunting Naruto, finding him under the protection of Jiraiya, who neither are willing to risk fighting. After Itachi hypnotises an attractive woman to seduce Jiraiya and leave Naruto alone, Kisame and Itachi confront Naruto in a hotel hallway. Kisame considers removing Naruto's legs so he can not run away, though Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother, shows up in time to distract the two from Naruto. When Naruto attempts to fight, Kisame uses Samehada to absorb all of Naruto's chakra. Kisame then attempts cutting off Naruto's arms so he won't be capable of weaving hand signs, but before he can do this Jiraiya arrives and defends Naruto. Kisame then reveals to know who Jiraiya is, surprising Naruto, and even chuckling after witnessing the two share a small arguement. Kisame and Itachi are driven off by Jiraiya without kidnapping Naruto, but not before Itachi used his Tsukuyomi on Sasuke, and Amaterasu during the duo's escape. Sasuke Retrieval arc While not making a physical appearance, Kisame's hologram does appear during an Akatsuki meeting. Part II Rescue Gaara arc Kisame gets a Part II introduction in the form of a clone created from the body of a Sunagakure council to distract Team Guy, which attempts to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki's clutches. Kisame is later revealed to have chosen to fight them as revenge for Guy kicking his face, and is disappointed when Guy doesn't remember him. While Guy is able to withstand Kisame's attacks, the others are incapable of doing so and eventually get locked within Kisame's Water Prison Technique. Guy then takes no time to attempt saving his comrades, eventually defeating Kisame's clone with an Eight Gate technique. Hunt for Uchiha Arc Kisame successfully manages to capture the Four-Tailed beast, his assigned Tailed beast, around the same time Team Snake is formed. During the following Akatsuki meeting to seal the Four-Tails, Kisame and Itachi are informed of Team Snake's formation with Sasuke as its leader. Kisame is later told by Itachi to stand guard outside the former Uchiha clan headquarters and to let in only Sasuke. After Sasuke leaves the rest of Team Snake, Suigetsu (who is a former candidate for that organization) starts a fight with Kisame, wanting to claim Samehada as his own, although it is unknown if Suigetsu can even hold it, since spikes will appear when held by anybody but Kisame. It is currently unknown if the two ever fought, but Suigetsu and Kisame are revealed to both be alive following Sasuke's fight with Itachi and it seems he will be aiding both Akatsuki and Hawk. References